Of Dream Wedding and 'Oh So Unlucky' First Night
by iyumyram
Summary: Apakah pernikahan impian selalu diikuti dengan malam pertama yang indah? Cho Kyuhyun punya jawabannya. KyuMin oneshot. Warning : BL, Fail Humor, Grumpy Ming, OOC, etc. special for Ummu ;)


_Of Dream Wedding and 'Oh So Unlucky' First Night_

.

_ for mumusyahidah :3  
_

.

Pair : Kyuhyun & Sungmin

Rate : T

Warning : BL, OOC, Oneshot, Fail!Humor, Grumpy!Ming(?)

.

.

Cuaca cerah, udara hangat, angin sejuk, bau segar khas pantai, juga pertemuan antara langit dan laut biru cemerlang yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung di sebuah garis horizon.

Itu adalah pernikahan di bulan Juli yang sederhana, tetapi juga termanis dalam sejarah hidup Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak banyak orang yang diundang untuk hari spesial tersebut. Hanya keluarga, kerabat, dan orang-orang terdekat saja yang memiliki undangan. Namun Kyuhyun benar-benar puas dengan pilihannya. Tidak salah dia memutuskan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan di salah satu pulau privat dekat kepulauan Hawaii.

Sebuah _arch_ elegan di ujung ponton tepian laut yang tenang, tenda-tenda dan kanopi putih, _buffet_ untuk _standing party _beralaskan butiran pasir yang halus, bunga-bunga dan semua dekorasi bernuansa putih keemasan yang berkilau.

Dan tentu saja...

Satu hal lagi... seseorang yang dia cintai sepenuh hati, yang bersedia berdiri di sampingnya dan mengucap janji di depan pastur untuk saling bertukar cincin.

.

Lee Sungmin.

.

Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

.

Impian dan obsesi nyatanya.

.

Kebanggaan dan miliknya yang paling berharga.

.

Orang yang memegang tangannya dan berjalan di _aisle_ untuk datang ke sisinya.

.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar di wajahnya setiap kali matanya mengikuti siluet pria berambut hitam lembut yang telah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya siang itu. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali mengikuti ke mana pun Lee Sungmin pergi menebar senyum sambil berpura-pura berbaur dengan tamu yang lain dengan segelas _champagne_ di tangan.

Cemburu dan posesif.

Kapan pun Kyuhyun merasa orang-orang berdiri terlalu dekat atau memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan memuja, dia akan beringsut maju, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, memeluk pria itu dari belakang dan tersenyum cerah sambil menumpukan dagunya di pundak Sungmin.

Begitu caranya memberitahu semua pasang mata di sana jika Lee Sungmin adalah miliknya.

"Apa?" Sungmin membalikkan tubuh begitu Kyuhyun menariknya ke belakang taman yang terhubung dengan pantai, cukup jauh dari keramaian tamu-tamu. "Kau mengikutiku ke mana-mana dan menempel di punggungku seperti lem. Ada sesuatu yang salah, Tuan Cho?" kata Sungmin dengan nada geli.

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana mereka menatapmu?"

Suaminya mengangkat satu alis dengan skeptis, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan dagu yang sedikit diangkat.

Sungmin hampir tertawa. "Apa? Ayolah, kapan lagi aku bisa mengenakan _tuxedo_ sebagus ini kalau bukan di hari pernikahanku sendiri?"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. "Aku tidak suka kau menjadi pusat perhatian."

"_Well_, bukankah sepasang pengantin memang seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang?" Sungmin mengangkat pundaknya sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mengusap-usap bagian belakangnya untuk menenangkan pria itu. "Hei, kenapa tidak kita nikmati saja pestanya?" tanyanya lembut. "Tamu-tamu itu tidak akan lama. Mereka akan pulang setelah makan siang dan kita akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama setelahnya. Bagaimana?"

"Ide yang lumayan bagus." Kyuhyun menghela napas, melihat sekilas jam tangannya. "Masih tersisa beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku sudah memesan meja untuk makan malam kita, berdua," ujarnya, menekankan kata 'berdua' di dekat telinga Sungmin. Lalu sebuah senyum miring samar-samar tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan saat wajah Sungmin merona.

"Oh, sangat menyentuh, Kyuhyun." Sungmin memberikan senyum penuh sayangnya yang terbaik. "Aku janji kita akan menghabiskan malam ini berdua saja, oke? Tapi sekarang kita harus kembali ke sana."

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas dengan pundaknya yang turun. "Haruskah kita kembali ke sana?" ucapnya enggan.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya, kita harus, Kyu."

"Baiklah," kata Kyuhyun, setengah hati. Ekor matanya melirik Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan langkah riang sambil bersenandung tipis. Lalu Kyuhyun memberikan tangannya kepada Sungmin. "Aku melakukannya untukmu, ingat itu."

Sungmin tersenyum, mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, dan mengamit lengan pria itu. "Aku tahu. Kau yang terbaik."

.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menyeretnya kembali ke salah satu meja di mana kedua orang tua mereka duduk dan bergabung untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

_Tidak akan lama_, pikir Kyuhyun.

Dia memandang orang-orang yang saling tertawa, berbincang-bincang dalam suasana akrab dan euforia kebahagiaan. Lalu tatapannya melembut saat melihat Sungmin juga tersenyum dan tertawa, paling bersinar di antara yang lain. Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk Lee Sungmin. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyukai pesta dan acara formal, dia harus bertahan di acara pernikahannya dan menunggu kapan malam akan menjelang.

Demi Sungmin, demi Sungmin, bisiknya dalam hati berkali-kali.

Setelah acara makan siang ini dan perayaan kecil-kecilan yang lain, akan ada satu hal yang menunggunya.

Malam pertama mereka.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis.

Yah, hadiah terbaik selalu berada di paling akhir, bukan?

.

Cho Kyuhyun mungkin berpikir segala sesuatu telah berjalan lancar sesuai keinginannya. Tapi... benarkah begitu?

.

-o-o-o-

.

"Aku lelah..." Sungmin langsung melepas jas dan sepatunya begitu mereka tiba di dalam kamar. Dia hanya melonggarkan dasi dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja teratasnya saja, kemudian langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang empuk.

Resepsinya baru selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jauh lebih lama dari jadwal yang dirancang oleh _wedding organizer_ yang mereka sewa dan melenceng jauh dari perkiraan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengikuti di belakang juga tidak kalah lelahnya. Rambut cokelat yang paginya ditata rapi dan licin karena gel kini sudah tidak beraturan. Beberapa surai mencuat keluar ke mana-mana. Matanya sembab dan sayu, pakaiannya kusut dan satu-satunya yang mereka inginkan berdua hanya tidur.

.

Tidur...

.

Tidur...

.

Dan tidur...

.

Sial.

.

Kyuhyun memaki dalam hati.

.

Ini semua karena ibunya dan ibu Sungmin. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga tanpa sepengetahuannya dalam jadwal acara mereka.

_Wedding marathon? _

Yang benar saja. Entah darimana ide gila itu muncul, Kyuhyun hanya ingat dia dan Sungmin diharuskan melakukan misi-misi bodoh yang konyol untuk membuktikan cinta mereka berdua, sebagai bagian dari acara.

Sangat _absurd_, kekanakan dan memalukan.

.

Persetan dengan kedua orang tua mereka karena membuatnya tampak konyol di hadapan orang-orang yang hadir.

.

Persetan dengan ide tidak masuk akal itu. Menggendong Sungmin di punggung sambil berlari, memanjat pohon kelapa, merangkai bunga, melompat dari tepi tebing ke laut sambil berteriak "_i love you_" seperti orang gila...

.

Kyuhyun serasa ingin mati.

.

Persetan dengan Ahra yang merekam semuanya dengan _cam-recorder_.

.

Persetan dengan tamu yang menertawakannya.

.

Persetan dengan citra _cool_ dan pembawaan tenangnya sebagai seorang pilot yang telah tercoreng.

.

Dan sial... sial... sial... karena Sungmin mau melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Jika bukan karena mata bulat Sungmin yang selalu bersinar setiap kali ibunya membacakan misi selanjutnya yang harus mereka lakukan, Kyuhyun jelas tidak akan mau melakukannya.

.

Salahkan sifat Sungmin yang kekanakan.

.

"Kau tidak mau menggunakan kamar mandinya?"

"H-Huh?" Kyuhyun tersentak. Kejadian-kejadian memalukan siang tadi yang berlalu-lalang di benaknya langsung pudar. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri tak sabar di depan kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk.

"Aku mau mandi. Kau tidak mau menggunakan kamar mandinya?" ulang Sungmin, sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan seketika ia menggeleng cepat. "Kau duluan."

Setelah kekasihnya berlalu, Kyuhyun memperhatikan kamarnya dengan lesu.

Ini bukan yang diharapkannya.

Tidak ada lilin, tidak ada kelopak mawar merah di atas ranjang, tidak ada sebotol _wine_, atau cokelat hangat. Kamarnya sangat polos, meskipun mewah dan luas dengan nuansa alam yang kental.

Makan malam berdua romantis mereka pun tinggal angan-angan.

Semua orang seolah-olah menjadi nyamuk pengganggu yang tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua walau hanya sedetik saja.

Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan impian. Tapi jelas ini malam pertama yang terburuk. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya pahit.

Tanpa punya banyak pilihan, dia berganti pakaian dan menunggu Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu membasuh seluruh tubuhnya.

Hampir menjelang tengah malam, keduanya duduk di pinggir kasur, tak berkutik dan enggan melakukan apapun. Sungmin yang pertama berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukannya kita memesan tempat tidur _king size_?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Awalnya, ya. Ahra _noona_ ingin kita menempati kamar dengan view langsung ke laut, jadi dia mengganti kamar kita dan hanya kamar ini yang tersisa."

"Tapi... coba perhatikan... tempat tidur ini terlalu sempit untuk kita," kata Sungmin yang mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sebesar itu Sung-" Kyuhyun segera mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sungmin. "Maksudku... kita berdua masih bisa tidur di sini, bersama," ujarnya hati-hati.

"Tulang punggungku nyeri, Kyu," keluh Sungmin. "Aku tidak boleh tidur dalam posisi sembarangan." Wajahnya merengut sambil memperhatikan tempat tidur dengan selimut krem di hadapannya. "Aku berbaring duluan, baru kau," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, kau duluan, sayang." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin merangkak ke atas ranjang. Kekasihnya berguling ke sana kemari untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menemukan posisi yang nyaman di tepi ranjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Sungmin meringkuk seperti bayi dan menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya.

_Well_, mungkin... semua ini tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan.

Dia masih bisa memeluk Sungmin-nya, bermesraan sepanjang malam yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu kaki... dua kaki... dan berbaring. Sambil menyamankan posisi, dia meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dekatnya, menyeka surai kekasihnya yang setengah kering, menatapnya penuh cinta dan akan memberikan sebuah kecupan mesra di bibir... sampai...

.

_Kreek._

.

Kyuhyun berkedip, begitu juga Sungmin.

.

"Kau dengar itu?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Min."

.

_Kreek._

.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mulai cemas.

"Ssh!"

.

_Braaaaak!_

.

"Kyuhyun!"

Suara terakhir yang keras itu membuat mata keduanya membulat penuh. Tempat tidur itu tiba-tiba oleng ke samping dan dua orang yang berada di atasnya terlonjak, segera memisahkan diri, dan kalang kabut karena panik.

"Turun, Kyu! Cepat turun! Turun!" jerit Sungmin. Dia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas ranjang dengan cepat dan keras. Malang nasib Kyuhyun yang jatuh tersungkur karena kepalanya hampir terantuk meja kabinet.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah syok ketika melihat tempat tidur mereka yang ambruk, seperti miring ke samping.

Sungmin menunduk, memeriksa ke bagian bawah ranjang yang mengeluarkan bunyi keras. Kemudian dia kembali menegakkan tubuh sambil menggeleng tak percaya, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang suami. "Kau bertambah berat?" dia menuduh.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!" seru Kyuhyun, membela dirinya.

"Tapi salah satu kakinya patah setelah kau naik," balas Sungmin. "Lihat ini," katanya, menyibakkan ujung selimut yang menjuntai ke bawah ranjang ketika Kyuhyun ikut menunduk.

Salah satu tiang penyangga tempat tidur itu memang patah. Dan Kyuhyun tidak percaya sama sekali jika dia-lah penyebabnya, karena dua minggu sebelum pernikahan, dia harus mengukur ulang jasnya yang sedikit longgar di butik.

Tampaknya, Kyuhyun kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badannya saat sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan mereka, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang justru harus memperbesar ukuran kemeja beserta celananya.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia menutupnya kembali. Mengatakan mungkin Sungminlah yang terlalu berat bukan ide yang baik di saat seperti ini.

"Ayo kita tidur pelan-pelan saja," kata Sungmin, setelah kamar mereka diliputi keheningan untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Dia menarik lengan piyama Kyuhyun yang tercenung. "Besok pagi aku akan minta tolong Ahra _noona_ mengganti kamar kita."

"Apa? Tidak, tidak," Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau mau tempat tidur ini roboh? Aku akan membetulkan letak kaki penyangganya, setelah itu kau yang naik dan tidur, sayang."

"Lalu kau tidur di mana?"

"Di sofa," Kyuhyun menjawab tak yakin.

Sungmin menganga tak percaya. "Sofa? Kau akan tidur di sofa di malam pertama kita?"

"Lalu kau mau kita bagaimana? Aku yakin ranjang ini akan ambruk kalau kita menaikinya lagi!" erang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak jika kita pelan-pelan!"

Kyuhyun tahu kekasihnya mulai kesal. Jadi dia terburu-buru menambahkan, "itu lebih baik dibandingkan kita harus membayar ganti rugi, Min. Aku tidak yakin harga sebuah kasur di hotel eksklusif berbintang lima akan murah."

"A-Apa?" Sungmin yang mendengar alasan bodoh Kyuhyun ingin menangis. "Cho Kyuhyun idiot, kau merusak malam pertama kita!"

"Kenapa aku? Mungkin kita yang terlalu berat, Min."

"..."

.

Jawaban yang salah.

.

Mata Sungmin menyipit. "Kau bilang aku berat?"

"Tidak, Tidak!" Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung panik dan cepat-cepat membantah.

"Kau bilang aku berat!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Ya, kau baru saja mengatakannya, _brat!"_

"Sungmin!"

"Aku benci kau, Cho!"

Sungmin melempar sebuah bantal tepat ke muka Kyuhyun, mendengus marah, menaiki ranjang dengan kasar dan penuh emosi sementara Kyuhyun berusaha menahan kaki ranjang yang patah itu di bawah dengan gemetar.

_'Bagus, bahkan kekasihku sendiri bilang dia membenciku di hari pernikahan kami,'_ batin Kyuhyun miris.

Sepertinya rumor yang mengatakan jika pria juga bisa mengalami _mood swing_ di hari pernikahan mereka itu benar. Sungmin, dalam kasus ini tentunya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sofa dingin yang seolah mencemohnya dari seberang ruang dan Sungmin yang berbaring memunggunginya secara bergantian. Pria itu tidak menggubrisnya lagi atau mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia benar-benar marah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika menyinggung kata "berat" di depan Sungmin akan membawa dampak seburuk ini.

Kyuhyun berdiri sebentar, merasa kehilangan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat tak punya jalan keluar apapun, akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan lesu ke sudut ruang di dekat pintu kamar mandi. "Yah, sepertinya hanya ada kau dan aku malam ini," gumamnya sedih, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan dramatis.

Dia tidak yakin harus bahagia... ataukah sedih dan meratapi nasibnya.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sebentar, menatap kekasihnya yang terlelap, tidur dengan nyenyak seperti bayi tak berdosa. Dengkuran halusnya yang teratur terdengar beberapa kali, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

_"Nighty Night, my love," _bisiknya.

"..."

.

"Haaah..." Kyuhyun menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. _"Sleep tight, Sungminnie."_

_"..."_

_._

_"Have a sweet dream, sweetheart..."_

_"..."_

_._

_"I love you, Sungmin."_

_"..."_

_._

_"..."_

_._

"Kau benar-benar tidur, Sungmin?"

_"..."_

_._

_"Night, sweetheart. Good night."_

_"..."_

_._

_"..."_

_"..."_

.

Tapi...

.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar tidur di sofa malam itu.

Pihak hotel menyediakan tambahan ranjang yang bisa dipesan setiap saat oleh tamu-tamu. Naasnya, _extra bed_ itu hanya cukup diletakkan di samping jendela, tepat di bawah AC yang berhembus kencang, sehingga Kyuhyun harus tidur menggigil semalaman, sementara Sungmin sudah berpindah posisi dan bergelung ke kanan dan kiri, tidur dengan nyenyak sendirian, menikmati ranjang yang luas tanpa masalah atau bunyi derit sedikit pun.

.

.

The End

* * *

a/n : Fail Humor OTL , don't kill me, mumu lol~


End file.
